Kingdom Hearts: Journey of Time
by GenerixShadows
Summary: This story is about a journey to a wartorn land of ancient Japan where a evil Demon Emperor named Aku sought to attain the world for himself. Will Sora and friends with the help of Samurai Jack stop this evil? Or will they be sucked into something they can't escape from? Rated T for some gore here and there. Kinda new so please forgive mistakes I make! Sorry if I don't update alot
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone who bothered to click on this story, thank you for trying out this story! I'm not new to fanfiction reading but this will be my first ever story I'm writing. So please if you do enjoy this story follow or favorite my story (or you know all the selfpromotion bullcrap that everyone does) and be sure to leave a review on the story telling me if I did any good.  
Anywho let's get right into this! Extra note: every character that talks will have their first initial at the start of the sentence so i.e S=Sora "S:Hey would should go check that out!"

It has been more than 5 years since the 2nd Keyblade War and Sora & Co. had to face against the Master of Masters in an epic duel to the death for control over Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort had forged the X-Blade and nearly unlocked the Heart of All Worlds until Sora felt something surge in him.

The X-Blade quickly left Xehanort's hand and went to Sora's and so Sora took advantage of the situation and striked down all the Xehanorts. Now only the Master of Masters remained and Sora had to finish him off.

Sora than ended the deluded old man's life to save the all the worlds, and now all the worlds live in peace.  
5 years later Sora has become a Keyblade Master and is revered as the greatest Keyblade Wielder in all the worlds.

Sora and his two friends, Donald and Goofy now visit all the new worlds they find and revisit old friends from their past.  
Sora has been itching to revisit Radiant Garden to see everyone. Riku and Kairi had also asked if they could go with him, and of course why would he ever reject the idea? So of course Riku and Kairi went with Sora, Donald and Goofy to visit the worlds. Mickey had told Riku that a new world that had appeared on the maps and it seems to be very dark.

So Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy went to this new world to save it from the darkness. Once they were right outside of the world it had the image of a grassland but was filled with fire and darkness. "R:Oh, man that world looks like it's in very big trouble." "K:We need to help the inhabitants of that world." "S:I say we have to go there now."

And so the adventure begins...

Please review and tell me your personal opinions so I know what I have to fix and thank you very much!


	2. Entrance To Darkness

Chapter 2: Entrance Into Darkness

Sora and his friends landed into a brand new world even though on the outside it seemed as though it was in turmoil, but when they landed it was perfectly fine and they seemed to be in Japan.

"S:What's going on? Didn't we all see a burning world a second ago?" "R:Yeah it's very peculiar..." "Don:Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Donald starts running through the forest in search of enemies while everyone yells "DONALD!" for him to come back. But when they heard Donald yell for help they ran as fast as they could, to find mysterious dark enemies. Not like the Heartless but they looked like humans "?:All shall kneel before Aku! The Lord of Evil!"

After they said that they started to assault the group and they started to fight back. "S:These guys aren't really that strong are they?" "R:Honestly let's just get rid of these idiots so we can go." So Sora and Riku advanced and took each of the cultists out. "S:Those guys seemed insane, and who's this Aku guy they were talking about?" "K:I don't know but I don't want to stick around and find out."

After the confrontation Sora & Co. started making their way into a nearby town with smoke coming from it. "S:We need to get there now! There could be people there!" "R:Sora's right! We have to at least save the town!" So all of them started making their ways toward the town.

When our group arrived in town all they saw was a massacre, dead bodies of Japanese civilians lying scattered around the town with an erupting volcano in the background. "K:How could anyone... anyTHING do this to these people? I think I'm gonna be sick..." They continued walking through the town while searching for any survivors and what they saw shocked them...

Carcasses of the dead townspeople strung up like ragdolls by their own entrails "Entire Group:OH DEAR GOD!" "S:Who could do such a thing?!" "K:Definitely gonna be sick now... (vomits)" "R:This is easily one of the most disgusting scenes I have ever scene." Donald and Goofy are traumatized and are just so shocked they are literally stuck in a standing position.

"S:Come on we have to find whatever did this to these poor people." "K:Why do we have too?! Do you not see that Sora?!" While she is pointing towards the mass-killings. "That's something that is on a new level of horrible and we shouldn't interfere!" "S:So what do we do?! Just let the world fall into darkness?!" Sora had a point. They are Keyblade Wielders and it is their sole duty to protect all the worlds from darkness.

"K:You're right... (sigh) let's go figure it out. Maybe whatever did this is at that volcano. True that the volcano does seem a little bit suspicious how it is spewing lava but it is not coming to this town.

After hours of walking our group spotted a man clad in a white robe and wielding a sword saw our group as well and readied himself. "?:Are you one of Aku's minions?" "S:Okay this is enough. Who the hell is Aku?!" "?:The Demon Emperor Aku? Lord of Evil? Death-Bringer?" "S:We saw a whole town decimated and the inhabitants killed by something and we came to find out what." "?:Well I can tell that you are people with good faith, my name is Samurai Jack." "S:Well nice to meet you Jack, my name is Sora! This is Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi." "R,K,D,G:Nice to meet you Jack."

"J:Nice to meet you all too but I must go and face the Demon Lord Aku. He lies at the volcano and I must end his life." "R:Let us come with you Jack. A monster like him must be brought down." Jack smiled "J:Thank you Riku if you all can help me I would be very appreciative." "Entire Group:Of course! A friend in need is a friend indeed!" "J:Haha! Thank you all so much. Now let us go and kill the demon."

And so our group moves on to defeat Aku... but can they defeat him?


	3. The Battle of Demons

Chapter 3: The Battle of Demons

As the group was walking toward where the volcano lied Sora decided to strike up a conversation with the samurai.

"S:So Jack you are a samurai that was trained to defeat this Aku fella?" "SJ:Yes, because he is a menace to anything an everyone that lives here." "R:If this guy is as bad as you say than we have to stop him as soon as possible."

"G:Gawrsh, I mean with all of us together we can't lose!" "SJ:The optimism is what will keep us going to stop this monster." "SJ:Let us continue!" The group started running towards Aku's palace to slay the beast. After around 30 minutes they finally reached the volcano.

"SJ:Once we go through we will either die or he will die. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" "Entire Group: Of course! Let's go!"

And so our heroes make their way into the volcano and they are met with a dreadful horrible disgusting looking creature.

"?:WHO DARES COME INTO THE LAIR OF THE GREAT AKUUU?!" "SJ:It is I, Samurai Jack a samurai trained under the ancient ways of combat, made just to defeat you."

"S:That seems pretty dumb Jack..." "Aku:Yeah that actually is very dumb actually. What are you gonna use? OHHH LIGHT BEAM OF GOODNESS! Yeah like that will happen." "SJ:... just die."

And so the two parties started to fight and Aku gave them one hell of a fight but in the end Aku was subdued by our heroes and they claimed their victory over the monster!

"SJ:So how was that light beam of goodness Aku? HA!" "A:I will show you it myself! Time Portal!"

Aku had ripped open space an time and created a portal that sucked in Jack and the gang before they could finish off Aku! After the Time Portal event the whole group found themselves in a huge futuristic type place with aliens!

"Entire Group:WOAH, WAIT WHAT!" They were standing in the age of the future! "S:Wow what is this place?! It's so cool! :D" "R:Maybe we are in the future? Aku did yell TIME PORTAL before we got sucked in sooo."

"G:Garwsh well, we have to find a way back than." "K:Goofy's right. We need to find our way to get back to the past." "?:Halt, you are all under orders to go to the evil emperor's palace at once."

"D:What did we do you big palooka?!" "?:Just being alive. That is your crime." "Entire Group:... are you guys dumb?" "?:ATTACK!"

And so a big fight broke out between to the two parties with Sora, Kairi, and Riku turning on their Keyblade Armor and using their Keyblade Gliders in an attacking formation and they tore the guards apart.

"SJ:Since we killed Palace Guards, I can only assume we will be fugitives of the law, so I recommend that we start running from the city." "S:Good point Jack. Come on guys let's go!"

And so our heroes have been sucked into the future where they are criminals. Will they ever escape their torment? Or will they be trapped in the future forever? Find out on Chapter 4: A Safe Place.


	4. Chapter 4 A Safe Place?

Chapter 4: A Safe Place?

Sora and friends are running from the law enforcement in the city since they last killed some palace guards, and are wanted by the police.

"S:We need a way out from this city!" "R:Cut through alleyways! They can't go in places like that!"

So our heroes keep on looking for shortcuts and ways to escape the city (get it?) and escape the police, until Goofy and Donald spotted something glorious.

"D,G:Guys look over there! A way out!" Their eyes did not deceive them there was a hole in the wall of the city to escape from the authorities.

"S:Let's go!" They all ran to the hole in the wall to escape only to have the hole close in front of their eyes. "SJ:Curses! A trap!"

Indeed it was a trap just to catch the unsuspecting group off guard to capture them. "?:Freeze! You are surrounded by us! There is no escape!" "S:Wanna bet on that?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi activated their Keyblade Armors and activated their Keyblade Gliders as well. They took off on their Gliders the second they got the chance.

Now since our heroes are out of the city and they escaped from the authorities they continue flying away with Jack on Sora's Glider and Donald with Riku and Goofy with Kairi.

"R:We should think of a plan to escape out of this time period. We could possibly stay stuck here forever if we don't get out." "K:Thanks for making me paranoid Riku."

"R:You're welcome Kairi." As the Kairi and Riku are arguing Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Samurai Jack are trying to find a way to go where they can have shelter.

"SJ:I believe that is a village over there." Sure enough Jack was right. A whole village outside the city. Sora and friends were quite skeptical about the situation since the hole in the wall was a fake.

"SJ:I say we risk it. We have only one shot anyways." "S:May as well right guys?" So our group starts walking toward the village in search of help.

"?:Hello and welcome to Wakanuki Village. I am the village leader Tsubashi. How may we help you?" "SJ:Thank you very much. We are travelers from a far off land and well.. we ran out of our supplies."

"T: Oh well than we will give you enough food and water to survive a few days." "SJ:Thank you very much." "T:If you'd like you may stay here the night to rejuvenate yourselves."

"S:We would like that thank you very much." "T:You are free to stay the night if you would like. This may be the last night this village stands though..." "SJ:Wait why?"

"T:Because Aku wants to get rid of this village." "R:That demon that we fought?" "SJ:Yes that vile thing. If you would allow us to stay the night we would be forever grateful."

"T:Of course have fun for the time being because the village will be destroyed tomorrow." "SJ:We will ensure that won't happen." "T:Really? Thank you so much!"

So our heroes stop for the night in the village that is doomed to be destroyed by the minions of Aku. Although in the middle of the night Jack woke up to hearing the village chief talking to someone and Jack was curious.

"T:Yes the Samurai and his friends are here. Come collect them and you promise not to touch the village? Ok than come get them." Jack gasped and ran to get Sora and friends to warn them.

"SJ:Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi!" "Group: Yeah what is it?" "SJ:I heard the village chief talking and said for someone to come collect us in return that they don't destroy the village."

"Group:What?!" "S:Well than it's time to go!" "R:Yeah let's hurry and go!" As our heroes run out of the tent there are already guards everywhere ready for them.

"T:Now that you have them you won't destroy the village?" "?:No the village will be destroyed regardless." "T:What?! The deal was I turn them in you leave the villa-"

As the man was talking one of the guards shot him in the head. "?:All people in this village will die as well." "?:Now prepare to die those who oppose Aku."

Our group looks upon the people who intend to kill them and they need to find a way to escape. How will our heroes get away from this fate? Read the next chapter

Chapter 5: The Fight for Freedom

I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter but I had lot's of schoolwork to deal with but I hope you all enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight For Freedom

Chapter 5: The Fight For Freedom

P:"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! SURRENDER AND DIE!" S:"Guys we gotta do something! Any ideas?" D:"Oh! Sora! Let's use Comet!" S:"Good idea Donald! Okay let's go!"

D:"Take that!" Donald than uses his limit ability Comet where hundreds of magic blasts happen around our heroes and this move ends up killing a few of the officers and hurts many more.

SJ:"Ok time to go!" Sora and Co. start running away from the village not being able to grab the supplies promised. They all end up running to the desert to get away from the police force.

The desert was scorching hot and all of our heroes were suffering in the desert. D:"Can we take a break please? I'm so hot and tired..." as Donald falls to the ground and passes out. S:"Good idea Donald a little nap wouldn't hurt at all.." as Sora falls next. The rest of the group starts to consecutively fall to the ground passing out.

SJ:"Aku..." Our heros are on the edge of the abyss as their lives hang in the balance. R:"Guys.. guys look a city.. we can still make it.." Everyone wakes up to Riku's mumbling and notice the cities themselves. Donald immediately kicking back up D:"LET'S GO!"

Our group of heroes run towards the City of Sands to find shelter from the unforgiving desert. S:"WATER! Oh my god yes!" As Sora drops his entire head into the well to drink the water everyone else does the same.

?:"Welcome to our town. I am the Mayor." Says the humanoid alien. S:"Uhh what are you supposed to be?" R:"Sora don't be so rude! Jeez." Mayor:"No it is quite fine newcomers have the same reactions. But either way what brings you to our village?" SJ:"We were stuck in the desert at death's doorstep, but thankfully we had seen your city. For allowing us to drink your water we sincerely thank you."

Mayor:"It is my pleasure to help those in need." As the Mayor said that a group of police force robots start coming towards the city and so Sora and Co. go and hide.

Police:" Have you seen this criminals? They killed a few of our guard members." Mayor:"No I have not I am sorry." Police:"You have never contributed anything to Aku, you are disgrace among us!" With that the Police Force moves on to continue the search for Samurai Jack and friends.

SJ:"Thank you. That was very honorable of you." Mayor:"You should have told us you were Resistance Fighters! You are most welcome here! Come, come." The Mayor showed our heroes a door in front of them.

S:"Uh sir what do you meany by us being resi-" Riku slaps Sora on the back of the head. R:"Don't say anything Sora." S:"Okay."

As our heroes are walking down a dark corridor the Mayor opens a door to show a gigantic hall with many people talking and formulating plans from what our heroes could see.

S:"Whoa! What is this place?" M:"This is the Resistance Hall. The main planning area where we formulate plans to kill Aku. I want you to join the main resistance."

SJ:"Of course! What must we do?" M:"First things first, we have an encampment of officers in the desert and we need them taken out. We believe they have info on us and they need to go."

SJ:"Very well. Are you guys ready to go?" Group:"YEAH!"

And so our heroes set off to find this group of information carriers to eliminate them before they can reach the city. Will our heroes stop them or will the resistance be exposed? Find out next time on..

Chapter 6 Information Exchange

Stay tuned!

P.S SOOOOO Sorry for not uploading in sooo long but more chapters will be coming, not very rapidly but they will be coming again so sorry!


End file.
